The invention relates to a jaw model for demonstrating dental work, with a main body which is designed in the manner of a jaw arch and has a multiplicity of bore holes for receiving post-shaped anchoring parts which can be used as imitation tooth stumps.
A jaw model of the above type is known from WO 84/03978. In the known model, depending on the type of prosthetic dental work, posts already connected to the workpieces or intended to be connected to them can be inserted, from that side of the main body directed towards the oral cavity, into bore holes provided in this main body. In order to be able easily to remove the posts or the individual teeth, bridges, etc. connected to them, the bore holes are continuous holes and the posts are made so long that they project beyond the edge of the respective bore hole on that side of the main body directed away from the oral cavity. Consequently, it is possible, if so required, to exert pressure on those ends of the posts protruding beyond the edge of the bore hole.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,565 it is also known, in the case of a jaw model, for posts already connected to prosthetic workpieces to be locked in the bore holes provided for them. For this purpose, the posts are provided with transverse bore holes for receiving locking pins which hold the prosthetic workpiece in its intended position relative to the jaw arch. In this case too, the bore holes are continuous and the posts are sufficiently long for them to be removed again in the same way as the posts in the known jaw model described above.